paxeuropa_aarfandomcom-20200215-history
European Navy
The European Navy, officially the European Federation Navy (EFN), is the principal naval warfare service branch of the European Federation Defense Force. The European Navy includes Naval Aviation and the Fusiliers Marins Européens. The ship name prefix used is EFS, standing for 'European Federation Ship'. History Write the first section of your page here. Organization Administratively, the Navy is divided into four fleets, into which are battle groups, task forces and stations are assigned. 1. Home Fleet (HQ: Toulon) Responsible for the safety of the Mediterranean Sea, the Home Fleet is where most new vessels are initially assigned to before joining their semi-permanent battle groups. The Home Fleet is also where the nuclear attack and guided missile submarines are assigned to. Currently, two carrier battle groups are assigned to it. Significant ships within the fleet are 4 aircraft carriers of the Monarch class, 6 nuclear attack submarines of the Rubis class and 12 guided missile submarines of the Triomphant and Adenauer class. 2. Atlantic Fleet (HQ: Ferrol) The Atlantic Fleet is the main force responsible for expeditionary purposes. It's responsible for all waters aside from the Baltic, the Mediterranean and the Pacific and Indian Oceans until the future expansion of the Pacific Fleet. The Carribean Station, based in Cayenne, and the North Atlantic Station, based in Greenland are also part of this fleet. Five of eight carrier battle groups in service are part of this fleet. 3. Baltic Fleet (HQ: Copenhagen) Responsible for the Baltic Sea, its main purpose is to maintain the security of the Baltic Sea Submarine Bastion as well as to counter the Russian Baltic Fleet. However since the Federation controls the entrance as well as most of the coastlines of the Baltic, it has been deemed acceptable to assign obsolescent and less capable platforms to it, due to the relatively small size of the Russian Baltic Fleet. Significant elements of the fleet are the 8th Battle Group composed of the Giuseppe Garibaldi and the Principe de Asturias as well as most of the Navy's diesel-electric submarines. 4. Black Sea Fleet (HQ: Burgas) Responsible for the Black Sea, it is the newest of the Navy's fleets due to the recent entry of Bulgaria and Romania into the Federation. As such, it is mostly equipped with ex-Romanian and -Bulgarian vessels. Expansion of the fleet is desired but considered a low priority due to the Bosporus restricting naval vessels to the Black Sea. 5. Pacific Fleet The Pacific Fleet is mostly a theoretical formation due to the lack of suitable bases near the main theater of interest. The Indian Ocean Station, based in Reunion, and the Asiatic Station, based in Noumea would theoretically be part of this fleet, but are de facto independent commands, answering only to the EFPACOM or the European Commander for the Pacific. Reserve Fleet Obsolete platforms still deemed to be useful are reassigned to the Reserve Fleet based in the Piraeus Military Reserve Facility in Greece. Bases Atlantic Fleet *Ferrol *Brest *Rota *Wilhelmshaven *Cork Harbour *Cayenne (Caribbean Station) Home Fleet *Toulon *La Spezia *Malta *Crete Baltic Fleet *Copenhagen *Stockholm *Kiel Pacific Command *Noumea (Asiatic Station) *Reunion (Indian Ocean Station) Black Sea Fleet * Atiya (Burgas) * Constanta Equipment Aircraft Carriers *Europa class aircraft carrier (6 under construction) *Charlemagne class aircraft carrier (2) *Crusader class aircraft carrier (2) *Monarch class aircraft carrier (12) *EFS Andrea Doria *EFS Charles de Gaulle *EFS Giuseppe Garibaldi *EFS Principe de Asturias Cruisers *Defender-class guided missile cruiser * EFS Vittorio Veneto Destroyers *Horizon type destroyers *De Zeven Provincien class destroyer *Sachsen class destroyer *Luigi Durand de la Penne class destroyer *Tourville class destroyer Frigates * Javelin class guided missile frigate * Hanko class frigate (MEKO 200 derivative) * Kazimierz Pulaski class frigate (MEKO 200 derivative) * La Fayette class frigate * Brandenburg class frigate * Hydra class frigate (MEKO 200 derivative) *Karel Doorman class frigate * Vasco de Gama class frigate (MEKO 200 derivative) * Santa Maria class frigates * Maestrale class frigate Light Patrol Vessels *Floréal-class frigate *Niels Juel class frigate *Thetis class frigate Submarines Nuclear powered submarines *Adenauer class ballistic missile submarines *Triomphant class ballistic missile submarines *Danube class nuclear attack submarines (planned) *Rubis class nuclear attack submarines Conventional submarines *Gotland class submarines *Type 212A class submarines *S-80 class submarines *Agosta class submarines *Sodermanland class submarines *Sauro class submarines *Kilo class submarine *Walrus class submarines *Type 209 class submarines *Type 206 class submarines Amphibious warfare vessels Landing, Helicopter, Dock (LHD) *Hastings class amphibious assault ship *Lepanto class amphibious assault ship *Dixmude class amphibious assault ship Landing, Helicopter, Assault (LHA) * Salamis class amphibious assault ship * EFS Giuseppe Garibaldi *EFS Principe de Asturias Landing platform dock (LPD) * Austerlitz class landing platform dock * San Giorgio class landing platform dock * Rotterdam class landing platform dock * Galicia class landing platform dock * Ouragan class landing platform dock * Foudre class landing platform dock Amphibious assault support ship * Waterloo class amphibious assault support ship Category:European Federation Category:Navies Category:European Federation Defense Force